muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dr. Edmund Johnston
Farscape Wiki Andrew just posted this edit summary: "(rewrite; true, Wikis are shared content, but it's better to use our own words in cases like this; there's a general Farscape Wiki link on main article, which is better than trying to link all subjects)" I think that's worth discussing... Personally, I don't have a problem with using words from (and linking to) the Farscape wiki. They've got a more developed Farscape section than we do, and we should be linking back and forth. That kind of relationship is beneficial for both wikis. If the Farscape wiki has content that we could use, then I think we should. Otherwise, we're trying to create a separate Farscape wiki of our own, which is never going to be as good as the real Farscape wiki. Since we're both part of Wikia, we should be helping each other out. -- Danny (talk) 19:35, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a fair question. For Brian Henson's cameo, though, where we have our own picture and there's not a lot for anyone to say, I don't think it's worth bothering. I think it would make sense for Crichton and others, or even major guest characters (which for the most part we haven't even covered yet), but not for every minor bit character who has one line. Does that make sense? I also feel that if we're just copying the full text from that Wiki unchanged for such a minor character, we might as well not have the page at all but just link to them. We try not to do that with Wikipedia text for Muppet characters, just a starting point which is rewritten, so I think the same applies here. For myself, I wouldn't even have bothered with creating a page for the character, since all the information is actually in the screengrab, aside from his single line of dialogue. But I'd have no problem with adding such links to D'Argo or Pilot and so on. Now, if the idea is to link to everything shared on both Wikis as part of interconnectivity, then I'd go along with that too. I removed it because of the specific article it was attached to, really, more than anything. It felt rather embarrassing to copy text for such a page, where there's so little to say that we can say it just as well without linking to other sites which also say just as little (while conversely, I probably wouldn't have felt so bad about taking info or even text to help beef up the major character pages). If it becomes a uniform policy, I'd be behind it, but this didn't strike me as worth singling out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, there's a more general question here about what kind of coverage Farscape should have on this wiki. On the Creature Shop Productions page, we say that projects produced by the Henson Company get "full coverage" on the wiki. For TV, that includes Dinosaurs, The StoryTeller, Aliens in the Family and Farscape. So basically, we could (should?) cover Farscape to the same level of detail that we do Dinosaurs or Fraggle Rock. That means a page for every character, even minor characters. ::We haven't really done that so far, but only because nobody's really turned their attention towards it. So we have a page for each ''Farscape'' episode, but they're all really short and boring. If we can build those up by using the content from the Farscape wiki, then I think that's a good thing. If we're going to bother to cover Farscape, then we should do it well, and the Farscape wiki is an easy source for good material. ::But if we're going to do that, then we should link back to them -- it's part of the GFDL license that we provide attribution, and it's also just good-neighborly. -- Danny (talk) 22:35, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::And that's why I removed the link and rewrote the text. I'm still not convinced it's vital for this *specific* page, *unless* we do it on every Farscape relatedpage, and link regardless of whether we use their info or whether there page is as scanty as ours is, which applies in this case. I worded the edit summary the way I did so editors would be clear, but didn't mean it as a general manifesto, just an explanation of why I felt, and still feel, it's pointless to copy verbatim text for Brian Henson's cameo, and to link to their page which just has a different picture and not much else, *unless* we do it on every Farscape article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:44, 11 March 2008 (UTC)